Loveless
by Phylli
Summary: Because there is no love in terror.AkatsukixOCs.Oneshots. First ChapteR:HidanxOC SEEING YOU IN RED.


Seeing You in Red

Summary: Because there is no love in terror.

I don't believe in love, I tell myself as his fingers press into my skin, burning the flesh with just a mere touch, my body wriggles instinctively at the sensation though I can do nothing about it. Not with my hands tied and most definitely not with him straddling me. His hair is slicked back as always, silver as the moon and eyes as purple as the men he 'kills'. Speaking of which, I can still see their blood on him. I frown as I watch a speck of dried plasma cling to his shoulder. He doesn't even have the decency to clean up for me.

Hidan-kun, I purr, in what I hope is seduction. By the looks of it, I've but annoyed him. I'm a distraction.

Psh, what, he says roughly as he continues to knead my skin until it turns purple. I wince at this, watching the satisfied look on his face. He's so transfixed by the bruises he leaves behind that he hardly looks at me. I growl in irritation.

He's such a sick fuck…but then again what does that say about me?

Hidan cocks his head looking down at me curiously before realization dawns on him. His eyes glint in malice and his face casts a shadow.

Ah, so damn impatient are we, his voice slithers with a tinge of annoyance, as he casually leans forward until his nose bumps against mine, his breath catching my lips in an annoying anticipating way. It smells slightly metallic as I wait for our lips to touch though I already know they won't. He's not one for sentiment, being too much of an ass has robbed him of such things. As I ponder this, I can feel him begin to attack my neck at the jugular. It's his favorite spot.

He rushes in with dull teeth, biting and nipping and suckling until I can feel a bruise rise up. There is no care with Hidan; I remind myself when the pain gets to be too much, that I cry out. It's what I asked for.

Hidan being the sick sadist he is smirks.

Do you like that, babe; he murmurs breath ghosting once more across scar ridden skin. Goosebumps trail where he touches me nails digging, like shovels into the outer layer. It feels good.

Shut up, I hiss when I see his head getting big, (though it's already pretty huge) ", and get to work." He frowns at me, cussing like the devil but does as he is told. He gets off on my pain just as much as I do. I moan, loving the feel of his mouth against my neck, or the fact that I can make him feel this way. Excited. His package is growing against my waist ,his hot trail of havoc sliding lower into my chest until he becomes frustrated, with my lack of skin.

God damn shirt, he growls his hands, coarse and textured ripping the thin fabric into shreds. I shriek, pissed off at his lack of tact.

You're such a punk, I screamed, frustrated when I realized that that was my last good shirt. What the heck was I suppose to wear for the rest of the week?

Hidan pauses for a moment, laying his forehead against mine, his freakish eyes reflecting in the moonlight. He rolls them.

Stop being such a bitch. It's not like you'll need it much longer, dammit. Now shut the hell up and enjoy my sweet fucking!

He grunts as my brows furrow into a 'v'.

Crude as ever I see, I murmur, just as my bra is ripped off.

HEY WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY CLOTHES!

I screech as I try to lift up only to be pushed back down by his too large hand and my bindings.

Ah,ah, what did I say!

He waggles his finger at me, in a teacher-is-scolding-you kind of way. I growl, but allow him to do as he wants, it wasn't as if this was new anyway. He attacks my breast with greedy fingers, and mouth. Pinching the pink flesh, until it's as hard and standing, I moan wanting to grab onto his hair but all I can manage is my own wrist, and all I can feel is a sharp stinging sensation and wet.

I love pain, I think as he slides into me, causing a sharp gasp from us both and that is exactly what he is.

He works furiously, tending to my bodies psychotic needs and his own. Bringing his member into me with such a pounding that I'm surprised I'm not split open yet. His nails dig into my thighs leaving more scars and more marks and even blood as he bites down on my shoulder, leaving a crescent mark, marking me as his own.

I lay my head against his chest, which is riddled with scars and sweat. My hands after so many hours are able to move, though there is an angry red ring around them.

Ugh, you tied it so tight, I murmured to myself as I examined the welt. Hidan, whose arm is wrapped around my shoulders, laughs. Brutal.

Pfft, you're such a whiny broad, he chastises and I feel my eyes narrow as I look up at him, you enjoyed it didn't you!

His eyes flash, meeting mine and I sigh, closing my eyes.

…Yeah.

Then quit your fucking whining!

I wince at the loudness of his voice, grumbling under my breath.

You need a muzzle…

His tongue clicks and we fall into a silence. My mind drifts off.

I wake up to birds and blood. The stench is almost unbearable. I sit up gasping for air looking to the window for a gulp of something fresh. My hands fly, struggling to budge the window open, but it doesn't. I hardly notice my surroundings, so determined open that damned window.

Eh, you're awake, finally.

Hidan's voice screeches into the room and I whip around, to face my psychotic lover. I blanch, at the fresh blood that coats his skin, and leaks onto the carpet. My breath dies in my throat.

What the-

He cuts me off.

I've been waiting for hours, you know, he tells me, with a grunt acting as if I should be the one apologizing for making him wait. As if. His purple iris's flashes wildly. My heart is quickening as my brain struggles for words.

Hidan, what the fuck is this, I shriek with my knees on the bed and my head peeking from over the edge. I want to puke. Where the hell was all this blood coming from?My eyes scanned my room, noticing with a dreaded heart at the symbols that were etched into the wall.

My eyes flashed upward, watching as Hidan continued his work of "art."

I told you I was a Jashinist, idiot, didn't I?

He told me as he moved to the middle of the floor, a few feet from the bed. His feet moved, etching yet another symbol into my room. My eyes widen as I recalled the memory and he watched with a widened smirk.

Yep, he sighed casually while running a hand through moonlit hair, it was a good fuck while it lasted but your time has run its course!

A maniac smile broke into his mock somber features as he took a step forward while flipping out a random kunai. I began a scream but was instantly cut when said kunai was pressed against my throat and his lips just hairs breathe away.

Now, scream for me one last time!

awful try at lemon. Yes I know it sucked but hopefully you all liked it anyway. Some CC would be nice. Yes this is an Oc, if you all would like a background of her all you have to do is ask!:D


End file.
